


Our Hearts Sing Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Our Hearts Sing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexiel-neesan (alyyks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/gifts).



They meet first on a slave ship.

It’s not instantly love between them, but he protects her and she keeps what little rations that they manage to squirrel away safe from the other hungry slaves. It’s a thing you learn, keeping what little you already have safe from those who want might want to take you have. 

They are soon sold to different Masters and she finds that she misses him. Misses his warmth. How gentle he is and was with her. How protected she had felt with him.

Two years pass before she will see him again.

They meet again another slave ship and she’s pregnant this time. He doesn’t seem to mind. He doesn’t ask if there is someone else involved. Instead he shows his care, by helping her move around and sneaking her extra food for her and the unborn babe growing in her womb.

If she hadn’t been in love before, she falls completely for him there.

0

“Push, Shmi.”

“Jango, please. I can’t…”

“You have too, Shmi. For the baby and yourself, you must push. Please, I can’t lose you.”

“Alright.”

She pushes as hard as she can and screams as her new son finally comes out, his affronted little screams loudly joining hers. Jango is there immediately to take the baby from her and wraps the little boy in cloths taken from the other slaves, before giving him back to her. He settles behind her back and wraps his arms around. No, doubt glaring at everyone else in the area with them as though daring to do something.

“What will you call him?”

“His name will be Anakin.”

“A good name for him.”

0

“Here. Take this.”

A small rectangular device is pressed lightly into her hand while she’s bouncing Anakin to try and distract her boy from the change in air pressure as the slave ship leaves another slave market with noticeably less passengers than before.

“What is it?”

“A long range transmitter. Use it when you feel the time is right and I’ll come for you.”

She looks up from her examination of the small device with a frown.

“Jango, I -”

“Please Shmi. I… care about you and don’t want to run the risk of losing you.”

Anakin squirms in her arms and she stuffs the little thing into a hidden pocket in her clothes. She looks up at him with a small smile and gently presses her lips against his cheek.

“I love you, Jango.”

0

The ship stops at another slave market - this time on Tatooine - when her boy is just barely a toddler and she’s sold to Gardulla the Hutt. Jango watches her leave him behind on that dark, dirty ship with burning dark eyes.

When she’s alone with her boy, she takes out the transmitter that he had given her and presses it to her lips. It’s promise that he had given her. That someday they might be together again. She’s not quite ready to use it yet, but Shmi knows that she will keep it nearby for when she is.

0

Anakin is nine now and the Jedi have won her boy his freedom. Her heart squeezes within her chest and she doesn’t cry while he’s still within sight of her. If she does, her beautiful sandy hair boy will refuse to leave and the Jedi will be forced to leave him behind.

She won’t be the cause of the stagnating of her boy’s future and life beyond Tatooine.

Shmi only hopes that the Jedi will treat her boy well and that he uses his abilities for something good. She’s sad that she won’t be able to watch him grow into a handsome, young man.

When she’s sure that Anakin and the Jedi Master are gone, she staggers back into her home and looks for the transmitter Jango had given her. The moment she finds it, Shmi presses it to her lips again and then presses the butt.

Two weeks pass before he finds her.

She’s working in Watto’s shop and has heard whispers of the possibility that Watto might soon sell her and there was a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars looking for slaves to buy. Might even be looking to buy _her_. Shmi has only heard kind words about him through word of mouth. Of how he frees the slaves that he does buy. But she has no wish to go with the man. 

Her heart belongs to Jango and she only wants him.

A shadow falls over her and she sighs as she looks up. No doubt Watto has come to berate her for daydreaming again.

“W - Oh Jango.”

A small smile graces his mouth and gentles the hard lines of his face.

“Hello Shmi.”

She drops her work onto the counter and throws herself at him. Strong arms wrap around her as he chuckles softly next to her left ear. His breath makes her skin prickle.

“I love you, Shmi.”

“And I love you, Jango.”

Someone clears their throat, ruining the moment and his arms tighten around her before she looks toward the source. A scowling Watto and a blank faced Cliegg Lars are watching them. Her heart sinks. Shmi had had no idea that the man was there, Watto must have been finalizing a sale with him.

Lars looks to Watto.

“You didn’t tell me that she was with someone. With Jango Fett.”

“I didn’t know. It has no bearing on the sale.”

Shmi holds back a wince as she feels the angry rumble begin through Jango’s chest armor. She finds herself wondering how well the situation end for all of them. She buries her face in her lover’s chest. She refuses to cry at the unfairness of the entire situation when Jango has just found her.

She listens to exchange.

“It has all the bearing, Watto! I refuse to complete the buy of Shmi Skywalker now.”

Wait, what did he say?

She looks up from Jango’s chest and watches Cliegg rips up a piece of flimsy in front of an irritated Watto. She watches as the man walks away from her grumbling Master and come to a stop beside them.

“Thank you.”

He smiles at her after a long moment of silence.

“No need. I think we could have been good for each other in another life. But I won’t stand in the way of a happy couple and true love.”

Her heart soars with happiness as she watches him leave and listens as Jango begins discussing - rather threateningly - her buy with Watto.

 

Later she lays in his - _their_ \- bunk with him, his arms protectively around her and with her right arm around his middle as she listens to his steady, deep breathing. She loves this man with all her heart and is glad that they are finally together again.


End file.
